A New Kagome
by Kaiyouu
Summary: [IYKag] Kagome transformed into something that she would never expect. Males are developing an attraction towards the changed miko. What does Sesshomuru want? How does Inuyasha feel about this new change?
1. Another Day at Sengoku Jidai

A/N: This fic was deleted for some reason. Stupid ff.net. Now I have to search for the files that these chapters were in. Also, some of these chapters will be typed over again as you may know, so many will be different in a way. I lost all those reviews! :: Sniff, sniff:: Anyway, I hope I gain back my reviewers who probably thought I stopped this fic.  
  
^ - ^  
  
A New Kagome  
  
First chapter: Another Day at Sengoku Jidai  
  
Summary: Kagome transformed into something that she would never suspect. Male youkai are getting attracted to her new self. Inuyasha gets jealous when these males are in the way. What will happen to Inu and Kag's relationship?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha characters do not belong to me. I'm just using them for this plot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome hopped put of the well stabling her self, holding onto the edge of the well from hauling her bike out, along with her heavy yellow bag. It was one of those days where Kagome needed to take some of her 'exam thingies' as Inuyasha put it. Her bag was stuffed from the restocked supplies which were mostly ramen, clothes and her first-aid kit.  
  
Inuyasha and the others were at Kaede's. They were talking about a shard rumor, near by, in a village.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed and had his ears unconsciously turned to the young woman's direction.  
  
"That bitch is finally here." He muttered under his breath. He hopped off his tree and went to scold her.  
  
^_^  
  
"Kagome!!!!!" Shippo jumped into her arms.  
  
"Kagome-sama, there has been a shard rumored to be in a nearby village. And it so happens that I have promised them to give them an exorcism." The monk said with a serious expression on.  
  
Bonk!  
  
"Houshi, you know that all you really want to do, is to feel the female villagers up and ask them your famous question (AKA Will you bear my child?)" Sango had hit him with her large, overgrown boomerang.  
  
Miroku just sadly rubbed his head, and sighed. Why does the 'pure' monk always get beat up? It doesn't make any sense to Miroku.  
  
"Then, let's get going" Inuyasha got up and left the hut. The group followed one by one after him.  
  
By the time they went to the village, they had decided to split up. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara went to do an exorcism for some of the villagers. While Inuyasha and Kagome went to look for the shards. Sango obviously went with Miroku because she didn't want the monk to go feeling up every young woman that he comes across.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome went into the forest that was on the other side of the village.  
  
* * *  
  
"Inuyasha, I sense jewel shards, it's coming from the north" Kagome can sense them strongly, they must be close.  
  
After several minutes of walking, there was a sudden monstrous roar which made the forest more vivacious. They rushed to where the sound was emitted strongly.  
  
"It has three shards!" Kagome gasped. The demon was a somewhat large cat and ....dog? It was half inu and neko youkai. It consisted of golden brown fur and dark brown fur surrounding its neck. It looked very similar to Kirara, except it had bigger, dog-like ears, and a fluffy tail.  
  
Inuyasha wasted no time in unsheathing his sword. Tetsusiaga transformed into his father's fang.  
  
"Were you the one who killed my mate?!" the demon abruptly asked. With its feminine voice, it was clear that it was a demoness.   
  
"Feh, I don't even know who your mate is." Inuyasha took his stance.  
  
Quickly, he rushed toward the half neko and half inu demon. He swiped at her right leg. But the demoness dodged it with great agility. Even though she was a pretty huge demon, she had amazing speed.  
  
Without a warning, the demoness lunged back at Inuyasha with her claws with greater force. Inuyasha had gotten scraped a little on his right wrist. This gave him a disadvantage. He couldn't hold his sword steady enough. Even though it seemed like a light scratch, it was severe.  
  
Kagome panicked. She had to help Inuyasha quickly, or he's going to get hurt. She located where the shards were. There were three small shards that were clearly on its feline legs, the shards were a necessity for the speed.  
  
She took an arrow and aimed it to one of the demon's legs. She noticed that she needed the strength of her legs mostly because the demon had greater speed than power. Kagome pulled back the arrow . and shot.  
  
It was a direct hit on the demon's leg. It screeched painfully. Its fur started to burn, causing some of its pinkish flesh to show. The demoness had averted its eyes to Kagome.  
  
Kagome caught this change of movement and she started to run. Inuyasha didn't realize that the demoness was changing its target to Kagome. But, in a flash, the demoness had caught up with Kagome, chasing right behind her.  
  
Kagome didn't pay mush attention to where she was running towards to, but who would when you're in this kind of danger. Suddenly, fate decided to have some fun with her and she tripped over a tree root that had been rising out of the ground. The youkai managed to scratch Kagome's back lightly as she tripped onto the hard ground.  
  
At that time, Inuyasha had caught up with the unusual mix of youkai breed and raised Tetsusiaga over his head and used the ultimate attack on it.  
  
It had been sliced down to pieces. Inuyasha caught the three glowing shards in the air and gracefully landed on the ground like a feather.  
  
Inuyasha wasted no time and ran to Kagome's side. Even though she appeared to be scratched lightly, it was still a slightly severe wound. Kagome had slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
Inuyasha rushed to the nearby village and saw his comrades. He shouted for them to go back to Kaede's village. They heard the nervousness of his voice and jumped on the transformed fire cat and sped after the dog demon who was running at a amazingly fast speed that would put Koga to shame.  
  
"Kaede-baba, you need to treat Kagome quickly!" Inuyasha entered the hut with Kagome in his arms. He laid Kagome down on the futon. "She was scratched by a half neko and half inu youkai."  
  
Kaede went to the young miko's side to examine the severe wound. She ordered Inuyasha to go outside the hut, as she needs to take Kagome's shirt off to treat the injury. Inuyasha reluctantly agreed and walked out with one last look of worry.  
  
The two humans, along with the kitsune and the neko decided to arrive. They jumped right off of Kirara and ran to Inuyasha to see what really happened that was so urgent.  
  
"What's wrong with Kagome? I smelled her blood, it's very strong." Shippo almost knew what was Inuyasha going to say next. Miroku and Sango had equally worried expressions on.  
  
"Kagome got injured by a youkai." Inuyasha growled. "If I were there sooner to protect her, she wouldn't have gotten hurt at all."  
  
Inuyasha menacingly told Miroku to stay out of the hut since Kagome's clothes had to be removed while she gets treated properly. Miroku got the message of the dangerous growl that was emitted from Inuyasha and went to a nearby tree to rest against.  
  
Sango went inside the hut to help Kaede. Shippo was held back from Inuyasha and just gave up and went to join Miroku. Inuyasha just went to his favorite resting spot, the Goshinboku. 'If I had been faster, she would've been safe.' He thought in regret.  
  
After an hour later, Sango called the boys in. Kagome was clothed in a T- shirt and some short pants that were found in her overstuffed yellow bag. She was resting peacefully with her chest rising up and down in an even pace.  
  
From what the group can see, Kaede does not seem very happy or relieved about what she was going to tell them.  
  
"Well spit it old hag, is Kagome going to be okay?" Inuyasha was impatient as usual, but the whole group were also in the same state as Inuyasha.  
  
"Ye not like this." Kaede simply closed her eyes and thought about how she was going to explain this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A.N: I hope you new people like this chapter. And for the people who have read this, hope you enjoyed reading it again.  
  
By the way, this was actually my very first fic, and it got deleted somehow. = ( Be patient as I type all these chappies all over again..  
  
Anyway, please review! Tell me what you like or don't like about it. Also, tell me if I should even bother continuing this fic. I don't know if you guys like it, if you don't tell me somehow. 


	2. New Found Powers

A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm still mad that this fic got deleted for some reason. This chapter is longer than the first one. But then again, usually the first ones are usually the shortest.  
  
Happy reading! ^ - ^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, there now ya know.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
* A New Kagome *  
  
* Chapter 2: New Found Powers *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaede took a deep breathe. "Kagome had been inflicted with poison. The poison, however, already spread throughout her body. Thus, causing side effects to her weakened body."  
  
"What side effects?!" Inuyasha felt even guiltier than before.  
  
"I'm not so sure mi self, it seems that some of the youkai's blood had gotten into the poison, transfusing the two mixtures." Kaede frowned.  
  
"Inuyasha, was the demon injured before Kagome got hurt?" Miroku asked with sudden worry.  
  
"Hai, Kagome had shot it with an arrow at one of its legs." Inuyasha hung his head low, with bangs covering his eyes.  
  
"Hmmm, that must explain how the demon's blood had gotten into the injury." Sango's face was also filled with worry.  
  
"W-will Kagome be all right then?" Shippo shuddered, thinking of the consequences.  
  
"Ye, child. Kagome will just have some un-suspecting side effects on her. They are not major which is somewhat more fortunate."  
  
The worried faces had turned to being relieved.  
  
"And, Kagome has not any effects yet, but when they do happen, ye need to find a cure for it." Kaede closed her eyes while explaining this.  
  
"Cure for what, won't the side effects be temporary?" The group was confused now.   
  
"Unfortunately, no, they will become permanent, if tis not cured. It's a good thing that ye got her here so quickly. If ye haven't then she would have these effects, everlasting."  
  
"Well, then where will we have to go to recover the cure?" Inuyasha recovered from the shock first.  
  
"Ye, have to go to the northern lands. There is a cure there. It is contained by a rare demon, a serpent. It is rare here, but there is much more there. The snake demons have the venom that will rid of the poison in Kagome's body."  
  
"Why can't we just try to locate a serpent demon here, instead of traveling all the way to the north?" Miroku asked, trying to be calm.  
  
"Serpents here don't have that kind of venom. There are different, depending on the region they are living in." Sango said much to her disappointment.  
  
"How do you know this Sango?"  
  
"Well, I've been sent to kill some demons there, and there happens to be many serpent demons in the north. They are overly larger than the ones here."  
  
"Well, then ye shall take a rest. This talk had lasted long. Tomorrow, Kagome shall be able to wake; she's in a very deep slumber right now." Kaede stood up and ordered Inuyasha and Miroku to gather some firewood while Sango fetched a bucket of water from the well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome stirred when the sun was shining brightly in her eyes. She put a hand over her eyes. That's when she saw.. claws?! Kagome sat up and stared at the tips of her hands that were now replaced with claws instead of fingernails. At first she thought she was still asleep and was having a dream, she pinched herself hard and knew it was reality.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly woke up from his sleeping spot in the Goshinkboku and heard a scream. While the others had woken up and heard it too. It was from inside the hut. He rushed there to see what was going on.  
  
"What happened to me?!" Everyone rushed to Kagome's side. They had their mouths open and had very shocked expressions on.  
  
"Is that really you, Kagome?" Sango hesitantly walked over closer to Kagome.  
  
"Of course it's me! Can anybody explain this?" Kagome practically yelled.  
  
"Kagome, y-your hair..it's very different. Did you change it with something?" Shippo pointed to her hair.  
  
"Y-you have ears like me." Inuyasha stared at her, not knowing what to say.  
  
Kagome rushed to a nearby lake to see her reflection. The others rushed behind, not being able to catch up with her speed, all except the hanyou.  
  
She looked into it and saw what she'd never think she would see. There were two triangular animal-like ears protruding from the top of her head.  
  
She placed her hands on top of her head. They were very much like Inuyasha's but, slightly smaller. Her reflection also showed it clear that her hair wasn't black anymore. She had golden, silver, and dark brown hair all mixed together. She also noticed that she could smell mostly everything around her.  
  
Inuyasha thought that Kagome was very, very attractive in her form. He smelt that she still had human blood flowing in her body, and demon blood. This makes her a half-demon, like him. His nose also picked up something very strange. Kagome's scent was...intoxicating, he somewhat liked it.   
  
Kagome and the others went back to the hut and asked Kaede what happened. The rest of the gumi knew that this was the side effect, which was being a hanyou.  
  
"Kaede-sama, can you tell me why I look like this?" Kagome sounded desperate.  
  
"Child, do ye remember that ye had been wounded on ye back?" The old miko's eyes were closed as she was explaining.  
  
Kagome thought back and remembered. "But, then why don't I feel any pain?" Kagome felt around her back, feeling to see where the injury might be.  
  
"Ye, have side effects from the scratch, there was poison and demon blood mixed in it."  
  
Kagome gasped. "Will it be like this forever?" Kagome still couldn't believe what was happening at the very moment. Was she really a hanyou? She didn't even know what to think of it. I mean, it is a pretty interesting event. Not anyone can just turn into a hanyou.  
  
"No, ye have to find a cure first."  
  
"Kagome-sama, we have already known that this kind of thing might happen, Kaede-sama told this to us yesterday while you were still unconscious." Miroku informed her.  
  
"Keh, stop talking about this and let's go start searching for the cure." Inuyasha stepped outside.  
  
"Inuyasha is right, ye have to hurry before it's too late. For Kagome will turn into a full demon if she had been hanyou long enough." Inuyasha had heard Kaede's comment with his twitching ears.  
  
The group nodded and thanked the old woman for her hospitality. They needed to hurry, as quickly as possibly.  
  
They started walking on the trail to the northern regions. Inuyasha and Kagome were ahead of Miroku and Sango. The two smaller demons stay beside the females. Shippo by Kagome, on her shoulder and Kirara with Sango. Kagome could keep up with Inuyasha's fast walking since she had her new demonic powers.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but keep stealing glances at Kagome. She was one of a kind. She was quarter neko and quarter inu and half human now. She was amazingly beautiful. When Kagome was human, Inuyasha was attracted to her without himself realizing till later on. Now, Kagome being a hanyou, she was even more attractive than before, she was irresistible. Kagome noticed this by the corner of her eye. And asked, "Is something wrong, Inuyasha, do I look that bad as a hanyou?"  
  
"No, you're just different." Inuyasha answered dumbly.  
  
"If my looks are different, doesn't mean my personality is as different" Kagome cocked her head to try to look into Inuyasha's eyes. She could almost always tell what Inuyasha was thinking every time she had a glance into his eyes. It was like reading a open book.  
  
Inuyasha just looked away, not giving Kagome a chance to see his feelings.  
  
Behind with Miroku and Sango, there had a little conversation of their own.  
  
"Nay Sango, wouldn't you agree that Kagome looks rather stunning, more than before?" Miroku smiled mischievously.  
  
* Bonk *  
  
Miroku rubbed his head. "My, my no need to get jealous. You know that I have my eyes only for you my Sango."  
  
Sango blushed a little, "You shouldn't be thinking of these things when we're in a situation such as this.  
  
The day had passed quickly. Night was settling in. They had settled and camped in a comfy spot in the forest.  
  
"Kagome, let's go to the hot spring!" Sango dragged Kagome to there.  
  
Inuyasha just glared at Miroku, warning him not to go to the springs. He certainly did not want Miroku peeking on Kagome, his Kagome. Hey, where'd that come from? He quickly erased the thoughts.  
  
"Well Inuyasha, what do you think of Kagome in her hanyou form, rather quite astonishing than before?" Miroku smiled his lecherous smile when he's thinking of ecchi things (when does he doesn't?).  
  
Inuyasha just bopped him on the head, not harshly though, but enough to make the monk complain.  
  
"Hey, I was just asking a simple question." Miroku rubbed the spot where Sango and Inuyasha had hit him, in the same exact spot. His luck wasn't with him today. Heck, when did he ever had luck? Women had rejected him everyday, and him receiving some good resounding slaps that could be heard a mile away.  
  
"Inuyasha, did you notice that Kagome has a nicer smelling scent?" Shippo asked innocently.  
  
Inuyasha blushed. "Yea, it might be that because she's a demon now, I guess."  
  
"Well, I've heard from villages that I had traveled through, that female demons have a very strong scent that all males could be attracted to." Miroku answered calmly.  
  
"Ah, it means that you are attracted to Lady Kagome, Inuyasha." Miroku grinned madly like a cat.  
  
"Keh, you said that all males can get attracted to a female's scent."  
  
"You have mistaken me, I must have worded it wrong." Miroku decided to change the truth around, just for a little fun.  
  
Then someone interrupted on what Miroku was about to say.  
  
"Lord Inuyasha, what Miroku said was true, but he said it incorrectly." It was Myouga.  
  
"Well well, Myouga, long time no see, guess you've been keeping away from us, we're not that dangerous" Inuyasha smirked.  
  
Myouga tried to get back their attention to something else. " Miroku meant to say that if a female demon emitts a strong, luring, and pleasant scent, than other male demons are attracted of the female. But, young ones, like Shippo here, can smell it anyway not attracted to it at all."  
  
This time, it was one of those days where Inuyasha had not made a smart reply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the hot springs, Kagome and Sango had been relaxing and chatting.  
  
"How's it like to be a half demon, Kagome?" Sango was curious, after all who wouldn't?  
  
"Well, I have better senses, like a very strong sense of smell, and I ...am stronger, I guess." Kagome didn't really test out what she can do.  
  
"Sango, I was wondering, do I look that bad, I mean Inuyasha was staring at me, and Miroku too." Kagome was completely unaware about her new physical looks. Males are obviously attracted to her.  
  
"Kagome, they were staring at you, because they were attracted to you." Sango was not oblivious to this fact as Kagome is.  
  
"Really? So, I don't have anything wrong with me?" Kagome asked, cocking her head sideways.  
  
"Nope, I'd say you look just fine like that."  
  
"I wonder if I'll ever be cured. What will I tell my family?" Kagome's expression saddened.  
  
"Kagome, don't be so pessimistic, you will get cured no matter what." Sango said reassuringly.  
  
"Thank you Sango, I really appreciate it."  
  
The girls thought that their skin was prune enough, so they got out and dressed quickly and walked back to the camping spot.  
  
"Myouga?" Kagome's nose had worked like a charm.  
  
"Lady Kagome, I heard that you have been poisoned and became a half demon." Myouga jumped from Miroku's to Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Why yes, do you know anything about the northern lands Myouga? We're heading there for a cure."  
  
"There are many serpent youkais there, which I'm sure you heard. And they are very powerful and are not like the low classed demons that live around here. There are fogs there often. Only demons with their keen senses could really see through it. You have to be very careful. Bid you farewell." Myouga was out of site.  
  
"That stupid flea, he just came back, and left just when there's danger coming ahead." Inuyasha snorted.  
  
After a few moments, sleep overcame most of the group, except Inuyasha. He was awake, keeping watch, and all the while, looking at Kagome's peaceful form with Shippo curled up against her warm body. She looks so beautiful, he thought. He had to admit it, he couldn't deny it any longer.  
  
Inuyasha decided to rest today. He hadn't gone to sleep for a few days now. Naraku is still missing. 'That bastard is still hiding. That coward. Now there's a new mission. While we do this, Naraku is getting stronger each day.'  
  
Inuyasha's eyelids became heavy. He then fell into slumber land.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Ok, finished with this one. I might not continue with this story that ff.net deleted, if the reviews clearly state that no one is liking this story. Please, just tell me what you think about it, and what I could do better to improve it. 


	3. Another Encounter With The Wolf Prince

A/N: Happy reading!  
  
Chapter: 3  
Another Encounter with Kouga  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Inuyasha except I'm using him for this fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The gang started heading northward yet again. This time, Kagome was more attentive of her newfound powers. She tried jumping really high like Inuyasha usually does. She felt so free. It felt just like flying. This got rid of her jealousy over Inuyasha's ability to soar in the air.  
  
Kagome decided to land beside Inuyasha.  
  
"Wow, I never knew it would be so cool to jump like that." Kagome sighed happily with a content smile on her face.  
  
"Keh, you've got issues." The dog hanyou snorted. That was a lie. Leaping in the air like that was actually fun. Oh well, she doesn't need to know that.  
  
Kagome stopped walking.  
  
"Inuyasha, I sense two shards coming this way. And it's coming real fast!" Inuyasha sniffed the air with his nose upwards.  
  
"It's that wolf turd." Inuyasha put on his stance and growled audibly.  
  
A small tornado was heading towards Kagome, and out came the wolf prince. Kouga took Kagome's hands into his own.  
  
"Kagome, you're a demon now, at least half demon. What happened to you? It's not that I don't like it since you look even more beautiful." Kouga just looked at Kagome with his cerulean eyes.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but blush at that. Inuyasha could smell that the wolf was aroused by Kagome's scent. He was angered by this.   
  
"Oi dog-turd, what happened to Kagome that made her like this?" Kouga turned his head to Inuyasha, waiting for a response.  
  
"Feh, none of you business, so out of our way, you bastard." Inuyasha's growl came out protective.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha swept at Kouga. Kagome jumped out of the way.  
  
The rest of the gumi sighed. They knew a fight was coming whenever Kouga and Inuyasha are together.  
  
Inuyasha took Tetsusiaga and swung it at Kouga. The wolf demon dodged it, but gained a small cut at his arm. Kouga who was annoyed by this punched Inuyasha in the face.  
  
Kagome was weary of this and went in between Inuyasha and Kouga. That stopped them.  
  
"Kagome, out of the way" Inuyasha said as he had a glaring contest with Kuoga.  
  
"No, I don't want you or Kouga hurt." Kagome huffed.  
  
"Kagome, I see your beautiful self later then." With that, Kouga rushed to the mountainous area.  
  
"Feh, if you're going to help that wolf so much, why not just become his mate"  
  
Before, he could cross his arms again, "SIT!"  
  
~ ^ - ^ ~  
  
Inuyasha mumbled a string of very colorful words out of his mouth, after tasting the familiar ground.  
  
"What makes you think I'm going to become his mate"  
  
"You help him all the time." Inuyasha recovered from the subduing spell.  
  
"Well, I help you all the time with your wounds too." Inuyasha knew that it was true.  
  
Kagome always worried for him, even if it was a tiny scratch. That had struck a chord.  
  
Miroku nudged Sango and Shippo to move away from the couple.  
  
" Kagome..." Inuyasha stopped short. Kagome had put her arms around his torso and hugged him. Inuyasha was wide-eyed and eventually hugged back.  
  
" Inuyasha, when I had said that I would stay with you no matter what happens, I meant it. So why would I stop now?"  
  
"Sorry Kagome, for not trusting in you." Inuyasha was shocked his reply as were the once that were spying behind the bushes.  
  
"You're forgiven." Kagome could smell the earth and forest on Inuyasha. Inuyasha was savoring Kagome's scent as well. Their little moment lasted for a while. It was rare whenever they hugged.  
  
Inuyasha sighed with contentment.  
  
The rest of the gumi snickered behind the bushes to witness such a moment. They had never seen them hug before under such circumstances.  
  
Inuyasha's ears flickered. He reluctantly got out of their embrace, and leaped to the bushes.  
  
"What the fuck are you guys doing here?!" He roared. His cheeks flushed to be seen at such a moment.  
  
"Uh, we were collecting firewood for our campout." They stuttered and smiled shamelessly.  
  
The two humans and kitsune ran away as Inuyasha chased them around. Kagome just smiled along with Kirara purring contently.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: That one was tooooo short. I'll make them longer. Don't worry. Now you know what to do, click that blue button over there on the bottom and "submit review". Thanks. Hope you enjoyed this one. 


	4. Uncontrollable Lust

A/N: ENJOY and review please!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I would be in an alternate universe if Inuyasha was mine. Sigh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Uncontrollable Lust  
  
~ ^ - ^ ~  
  
Kagome held her stomach tightly. It was her time of the month. She groaned.  
  
Inuyasha and Shippo and noticed the change in her scent. Inuyasha walked away from her, he would lose his senses if he got any closer to Kagome. It was too exotic.  
  
Lucky for Kagome that she started having the cramps right after the sun set.  
  
"Can we stay here for the night?" Kagome complained.  
  
"Yea, I'm getting tired too." Sango agreed with Shippo.  
  
"Feh, fine do what you want." Inuyasha went off to gather firewood with Miroku, while the girls went for a dip in the hot spring.  
  
~ ^ - ^ ~  
  
When the girls came back, they found Inuyasha, Miroku sitting there. Shippo and Kirara had fallen asleep.   
  
Kagome took her ramen out and boiled it with the mini stove she had brought from her time.  
  
She handed a bowl to each of them, then ate herself. Inuyasha as usual ate the ramen mostly in one gulp and took another bowl.  
  
After their stomach was full, they had slept. Shippo had curled up beside Kagome as usual. Sango had slept about five feet away from Miroku, so he wouldn't try anything lecherous.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't sleep. He jumped away farther into the forest. He had to control his demon instincts. She was even more irresistible when in heat.  
  
Kagome woke up, sensing that Inuyasha wasn't here. She stood up, careful not to wake the slumbering kitsune. She walked using her nose to sniff out Inuyasha.  
  
There, he was in a tree. Kagome was about to jump up to Inuyasha.  
  
"No, stay away from me."  
  
"Why, I just wanted to see if you were okay, Inuyasha." By now, Kagome was beside Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha didn't respond.  
  
Then two red glowing eyes appeared. Kagome then knew. Inuyasha was taken over by his demon side.  
  
Inuyasha was grinning as his large fangs shone in the moonlight. Kagome gasped and ran deeper into the forest. Inuyasha was right behind her.  
  
Inuyasha had caught up with Kagome and jumped on top of her. He started licking her neck. Kagome tried to push him away, but he wouldn't budge.  
  
He then forced a deep kiss on Kagome. Kagome found herself enjoying this, but on the very back of her mind, somewhere. He slipped his tongue in her mouth forcefully, filled with lust. He was completely aroused by her scent. Kagome noticed this.   
  
That was it, this was not what Inuyasha would do, heck he never would have done this. He hated her, not wanted her. Kagome pushed with all her might and Inuyasha managed to stumble backwards and fell on the floor.  
  
Kagome used this as an advantage.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
There was a loud thud. Inuyasha mumbled a few curses. He was back to being hanyou.  
  
"What was that for, bitch?!" Inuyasha stood up. Then he walked closer to Kagome. He sniffed her, then looked at her ripped clothes. Much of her skin was showing.  
  
"W-what?! What did I do to you, Kagome?" Inuyasha looked shocked. Of course, Kagome knew that Inuyasha didn't do it on purpose.   
  
Kagome once again went into Inuyasha's arms. She started crying. Inuyasha just stroked her hair and back trying to comfort her.  
  
"Just tell me what happened, I smell myself all over you." Inuyasha said this in a whisper.  
  
"Inuyasha, y-you turned into a full demon a-and then y-you kissed me, felt lust for me..."  
  
Inuyasha turned wide-eyed. "W-what.I'm so sorry Kagome, you don't deserve this." He pulled away from Kagome.  
  
"It's alright Inuyasha, I knew that it wasn't you, it was you demon side, you wouldn't ever do this to me." Kagome stopped crying.  
  
"That's why you should stay away from me." He hung his head down with his bangs covering his amber eyes that usually glowed in the moonlight.  
  
Kagome walked closer to Inuyasha and caressed his cheek. She closed the gap between them. It was a chaste kiss. Inuyasha went wide - eyed, then closed his eyes and returned the gesture.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome reluctantly pulled apart and went back to where the others were. Kagome changed her clothes since they were ripped mostly by Inuyasha's claws. Then they tried to sleep until the few hours to dawn break.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I am so so so so so sorry, All my chapters are getting shorter by the minute. Ideas please! Don't forget to review please! 


	5. CatDog fight? Hanyou fight?

~ * Chapter 5 * ~  
  
Catfight? Dogfight? Hanyou fight?  
  
********************  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, not me  
  
********************  
  
Miroku, Sango woke up to the sound of ...Inuyasha and Kagome .....fighting?  
  
"Shippo, what's going on?" Miroku yawned soundly as he said this.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha and Kagome are just play fighting. They have been at it all morning long." Shippo said, watching intensively.   
  
"I sure hope Kagome wins though" Shippo was chanting Kagome's name quietly.  
  
"Kagome's sure strong, wonder if Inuyasha can take it" Sango joked.  
  
**************  
  
Kagome tried to punch Inuyasha in the sides repeatedly, but only missed less than half of it. They were both obviously holding back though. However, it didn't look like they were play fighting at all, it looked like they were mortal enemies who were fighting an all -out battle, regardless of their smirking faces.  
  
Kagome was much faster than Inuyasha. She must have gained her speed from the demoness that bit her.  
  
However, Kagome was not as strong as Inuyasha. Besides he had Tetsusiaga and much more experience with fighting. Kagome was new at this.  
  
When Inuyasha tried to dodge her sharp claws, Kagome nicked his neck, which drew some blood.  
  
"Bitch" Kagome smirked at that. "Hey, I'm part cat and human too, bastard."  
  
Everyone was shocked of Kagome's use of vocabulary, including Inuyasha.   
  
"I guess Kagome-sama has been with Inuyasha too long." Miroku was awestruck.  
  
"Yes, she doesn't ever swear before. It must have rubbed it off her." Shippo and Miroku agreed with Sango, nodding their heads.  
  
~ ^ - ^ ~  
  
Inuyasha tried to kick Kagome at her side, but she ducked and swung her right foot at his legs. Inuyasha didn't see this coming and fell on his bottom.  
  
Kagome then, practically jumped on top of him and both of them rolled down a hill. As the victor, Inuyasha landed on top of Kagome instead.  
  
He snickered. "Got ya". They were both in a rather intimidate position but neither noticed. Kagome struggled but failed. Inuyasha was holding both of her wrists not loosely, not tightly either, he didn't want to hurt her. Her wrists were held over her head. Her legs were unable to make any movement since Inuyasha had trapped her knees under his legs.  
  
"Get off me, you jerk!" Kagome made a face.  
  
"Not until you give up." Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"I'll say the 'S' word." Kagome didn't realize what the consequence would be. But it was too late.  
  
Inuyasha had fallen on top of Kagome, hard. Luckily, his head landed just on top of her shoulder, his face smothered in her hair.  
  
"Now you know how I feel like when you 'sit' me" Inuyasha said in her hair.  
  
"Lucky for me, I got a cushion this time" Kagome could feel him smirk again.  
  
"Get off me Inuyasha!" Kagome was frustrated that she sort of 'sat' herself and even worse, Inuyasha on top of her so it was actually she who was 'sat' not Inuyasha. Inuyasha stayed longer on her than necessary. Kagome didn't know that the spell lasts for around 10 seconds.  
  
****************  
  
Inuyasha got off of her after about 20 seconds later.  
  
"Hey, aren't you're still supposed to be in heat?" Inuyasha noticed that when he 'sat' on top of her, he didn't smell any sign of her being in heat.  
  
"No, I still am, but I masked it somehow so you wouldn't lose control like last time." Kagome glared at him.  
  
"Oh, you're being smart for once." Kagome just punched his arm playfully.  
  
"Asshole." The female hanyou earned a shove from that comment.  
  
"I'm not a donkey with a hole."  
  
*********************  
  
"What a fight, Kagome." The monk and the demon exterminator were impressed.  
  
"Kagome. You're almost as strong as Inuyasha." Shippo jumped into the female hanyou's arms grinning.  
  
"Feh, I was holding back." The dog hanyou crossed his arms.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha, so was I" Kagome smiled. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile a little himself.  
  
"I'm hungry, let's eat!" Shippo's stomach was making perceptible noises, so as everyone else's.  
  
"Ok, ramen for lunch!" Kagome started to boil the water and threw the contents of the package in the steaming pot. She handed everyone a bowl and some milk from a thermal bottle for Kirara. They all dug in.  
  
*****************************************  
  
A/N: What cha think? Review! Hope ya enjoyed it. Thanks for all who reviewed! I'm looking forward for more. Also, I was wondering, should I put Kikyo in? Maybe I should make her die. Hmmmmm. Interesting. Yes, if I do put her in, she will surely die painfully, not sure about painfully though, but I'd guarantee that she will die if I put her in. Bye! Remember to review!!!   
  
Please read my newly one -shot, "My Love", and my other one-shot , "Those Times". 


	6. Battle With Him

A/N: Please review! Tell me what you think about it. I'm feeling a little blue with the amount of reviews. But thank all who DID review. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I made my schedule. I will most likely update on Fridays. Happy reading!  
  
It's snowing!!!!! I'm so happy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~ * Chapter 6 * ~  
  
~ Battle With Him ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: Sigh, how many times do I have to tell you, Inuyasha characters are not mine. Sigh.  
  
Now I present you..chapter 6!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshomuru sniffed the air. The sense of smell can be very useful especially when the wind is going upwind.  
  
"Milord, what is it?" Jaken ignored Rin who was throwing rocks at his head for being mean to her earlier on.  
  
"I smell the stench of a certain hanyou who somehow is related to me. Stay here and watch Rin, if she gets hurt, you will know the consequences." Sesshomuru smiled as he said this.  
  
The toad gulped inwardly. Jaken didn't like it when Sesshomuru smiled, it was even worse when he was angry.  
  
'Stupid Rin, I getting bumps all over my head!' Jaken got very irritated from all the little bumps forming on top of his green head. But he knows that if he did anything to her, he will die painfully by Lord Sesshomuru without any hesitation.  
  
********************************  
  
* Smack*  
  
"But Sango, I merely tried to slap a bug. It just happened to be there and my hands decided to do a good deed for you." Miroku rubbed his cheek absently.  
  
"I can deal with bugs on my own." Sango still had one of her eyebrows twitching.  
  
"Inuyasha, can we stop for a while? I'm hungry." Shippo whined and complained.  
  
"No." Came the gruff answer. The kitsune wouldn't just give up to put something in his stomach and fulfill his needs. Shippo climbed up to Inuyasha's shoulder and asked him again and was replied with the same dull answer.  
  
Shippo groaned and rubbed his midsection. "But, I'm hungry!"  
  
"Here you go, Shippo." A red apple was shoved into his face. The kitsune accepted the fruit without hesitation and chomped on it.  
  
Kagome just smiled while Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.  
  
Inuyasha made a sudden abrupt halt that made Kagome bump into him. Inuyasha put his nose to work and sniffed the sir. Kagome followed his gesture, sniffing.  
  
"It's Sesshomuru!" Inuyasha spat the name out. He unsheathed his sword and got ready for the upcoming battle.   
  
And there he was, Sesshomuru on A-un (the horse-like 2 headed- demon that he rides on)  
  
"And we meet again, Inuyasha." His masculine voice flowed smoothly.  
  
"What do you want, bastard?" A gruff reply from Inuyasha.  
  
"Hmm, that bitch of yours changed. She's much more attractive now and she's in heat. How lucky for you. You should take her as your mate now, or surely other male demons would love a mate like that. I envy you to have such a wench."  
  
"Hey, what's with demons calling me a bitch?! Is that a habit for all inu youkai?" Kagome was irritated.  
  
Sesshomuru just did the most difficult accomplishment that he would never achieve , he smiled, or more like smirked. "It's not an insult now that you're part inu youkai." He turned his attention back to Inuyasha.  
  
"Yet, I do not know why Father has blessed you with the powerful Tetsusiaga. It should belong to me, while I have this useless, good for nothing sword." Sesshomuru looked disgusted as he was mentioning Tensiaga.  
  
"Bastard!" Inuyasha swung his sword at Sesshomuru but missed. He was too fast. Inuyasha continuously swung the overlarge fang but missed every swipe.  
  
Sesshomuru decided to choose this moment to punch Inuyasha on the forehead. Inuyasha flew backwards from the momentum.  
  
Kagome wasted no time and rushed in. She swiped at him with her claws. Sesshomuru barely missed it. Strands of his silver hair fell off.  
  
"Hmm, seems that you seem like a worthier opponent. Much quicker than that other half breed, but let's just see how powerful you really are."  
  
Sesshomuru lunged at Kagome with his claws but Kagome somehow managed to hold on to his wrists. Some of his flesh burned off as he drew his arm back.  
  
"W-what was that?" Kagome looked at her own hands and claws.  
  
"Girl, you seem to have poison in your claws, hm..you are quarter-dog and quarter-neko, and part human. Very interesting hanyou you are. Would make a lovely mate, regardless of your human heritage." Sesshomuru smiled once more, this was very rare for him to smile.  
  
"What the fuck? Sesshomuru is supposed to despise humans, and now he wants her?" Inuyasha used his sword to stable himself. He was baffled and angry about his older half-brother's lust for Kagome.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" Kagome jumped up in the air and kicked downward toward Sesshomuru. He dodged it easily.  
  
"Isn't that true though?" Sesshomuru used his own trademark smirk once again. Kagome afterwards cursed herself mentally for her choice of vocabulary.   
  
Sesshomuru then formed a glowing whip with his claws and aimed it to Kagome. Kagome got slashed twice and started bleeding. She cried out in pain and bent down on her knees.   
  
"Done already? I thought you would be more of a challenge. But it seems you are just like my half-ling brother.  
  
Inuyasha rubbed his eyes. His vision was a little blurry but still could sense for what was going on. He had to beat Sesshomuru so Kagome wouldn't get hurt. He lunged forward and tried to swing the sword at him. But he kept missing.  
  
Sango was about to use her Hirakotsu, but Inuyasha refused to let his fellow comrades to help him with his battle that somehow changed to Kagome's and Sesshomuru's fight.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly felt the wind. The two forces pushing against each other. He felt the Windscar. If he could just cut through it.  
  
"Kaze No Kizu!" He swung the sword down into the ground as the pwerful force went forward.  
  
Sesshomuru, however, recognized this familiar attack. Then after a little while he was in another direction of the Kaze no Kizu's force.  
  
"Inuyasha, that won't work on Sesshomuru again." Miroku shouted.  
  
"Damn it" Inuyasha was filled with thoughts on how to kill him brother once and for all.  
  
Suddenly, a very audible feline growl was heard. It was coming from Kagome's direction. All eyes turned to her. Demon senses were not needed to hear the uninviting growl.  
  
Inuyasha ran towards Kagome. "Kagome, are you alright?" his face was filled with concern. "Kagome?"  
  
Kagome didn't answer. She raised her head slowly.  
  
Her once beautiful light green eyes were now glowing violet with very slitted pupils. Her cheeks were now marked with two red stripes. On the top of her forehead was a light blue crescent moon.   
  
Kagome was grinning and showing off her fangs that were longer than before. There were about two inches in length. Her claws were also longer and sharper, even more deadly than ever.   
  
Inuyasha backed away. 'Oh no Kagome's turned into a full demon.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOO! Kagome turned into a full demon. Is it too late, or was it Sesshomuru that caused her like this (you know like when Inuyasha was about to lose a battle, he turned full demon, so that's what probably happened to Kagome when I said it was Sesshy's fault.)? The suspense! Lol. Review please! More reviews would make me update faster. And thank you all for reviewing! 


	7. The Battle of Demons

A/N: I lied, I decided to put this up today, instead of Friday. Remember, the more reviews, the faster I'll update. Happy reading!  
  
***********************  
  
Disclaimer: Do you think that I would own such a thing as Inuyasha, only Rumiko does. I envy her.  
  
****************  
  
Suddenly, a very audible feline growl was heard. It was coming from Kagome's direction. All eyes turned to her. Demon senses were not needed to hear the uninviting growl.  
  
Inuyasha ran towards Kagome. "Kagome, are you alright?" his face was filled with concern. "Kagome?"  
  
Kagome didn't answer. She raised her head slowly.  
  
Her once beautiful light green eyes were now glowing violet with very slitted pupils. Her cheeks were now marked with two red stripes. On the top of her forehead was a light blue crescent moon.   
  
Kagome was grinning and showing off her fangs that were longer than before. There were about two inches in length. Her claws were also longer and sharper, even more deadly than ever.   
  
Inuyasha backed away. 'Oh no Kagome's turned into a full demon.'  
  
^ - ^  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~*~* The Battle Of Demons *~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome had transformed into a full demon at last.  
  
Kagome was no longer herself. But it seems that she can talk like she had another mind.  
  
"Hmm, two inu youkais here for me to play with" Kagome was grinning playfully, yet very dangerous. It was clear to anyone who had a mind.  
  
"Pretty handsome too. I presume that you two are related very closely. I have to say your resemblance is very close to each others" Kagome was eyeing the two closely.  
  
"How dare you say I, Sesshomuru, the Great Lord of the Western Lands, is closely related to that worthless half-breed." Sesshomuru no longer had that smile of his, yet he had a hint of happiness in his eyes.  
  
"Would you take the honor of being my mate after I defeat my half -brother? You will indeed become a great queen." Sesshomuru spat out the word half- brother like it was poison.  
  
Inuyasha growled. "No need to get jealous, brother." Sesshomuru was obviously enjoying his look of anger and jealously.  
  
"And what reason would I need to become your mate? I have no interest to become yours at all." Kagome kept her violet eyes on Sesshomuru.  
  
"Well, then I will have to make you mine." Sesshomuru lunged forward.  
  
*******************  
  
"Inuyasha-sama!" Myouga had appeared on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"You're once at the face of danger. And instead of running away, you're going to it, you know that, Myouga?" Inuyasha smirked only for a little since there was a major battle in front of their very eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha-sama, you must not interfere with their battle." Myouga ignored that comment and continued hopping up and down to make sure he was paying any attention to him instead of focusing on the battle.  
  
"Why not?!" Inuyasha was angry at this.  
  
"If you do, they will both take it out on you anyway."  
  
"So, I can take them, ... Okay, maybe not both while they are raged." Inuyasha admitted this quietly only enough for Myouga to hear.  
  
"Inuyasha, I heard this before in my traveling journeys before I had your company." Miroku had caught their attention.  
  
"You see, if a male youkai wants another female to be their mate, and when the female is unwilling to become his mate, they have to battle it out" Miroku said this as Myouga just nodded along.  
  
"Miroku-sama is indeed right, milord. If there were any interruptions it would infuriate both of them. Only one battle would be fought, it would destroy their pride, if one had won because of the disturbance."  
  
Inuyasha had to not interfere. He knew that they were right. It was instinct.  
  
*************  
  
While they were discussing about not interfering, the two youkai had been battling it out.  
  
Kagome and Sesshomuru were at the same exact speed, yet they were only blurs to the humans watching. The inu youkai, flea, and kitsune could see perfectly well for what was going on. And it was still a little too fast for the youkai as well.  
  
Kagome had no other weapon, but her claws and instincts. But she was not as uncontrolled as a full demon Inuyasha could be.  
  
They kept slashing about at each other with their claws and wrestling. They both had small nicks and cuts on each other's clothes and any exposed skin.  
  
Kagome then jumped high in the air as she had done with her play fight with Inuyasha and aimed her right foot at Sesshomuru's head. He dodged but since Kagome had amazing reflexes which was gained from the neko side of her, managed to still kick Sesshomuru who was behind her from the back.  
  
He flew back and landed on the ground hard, yet on his feet. He landed by the edge of the cliff, which was too close for comfort.  
  
He sprung back at her pushing strength into his feet to be able to get closer to Kagome. His eyes were as red as blood now.  
  
Sesshomuru had locked Kagome in a headlock, one arm around her neck dangerously close to make one fall unconscious. His other arm was clasped tightly around her waist.  
  
(A/N: Sesshomuru is not supposed to have his left arm, but here he has both. Or you can imagine that he grew it back then. )  
  
**************  
  
Inuyasha growled at this. He couldn't stand anymore watching Kagome get hurt and anyone touching her. It was very unlike him, standing here, instead of taking action, taking a piece of that bastard. Yet it was their battle.   
  
Myouga was concentrating on something else besides the fight though. He was taking quick glances at the sky. It was getting dark. The sun had already set. And yet the fight is still not over. This could be bad, Myouga thought.  
  
****************************  
  
A/N: Well, what'd you guys think? Sorry to end it right there. I had to be evil. Suspense can be good sometimes, eh? Hope you enjoyed it! Now that I did this chapter, I got to work on my other fic, "Absolute Sweet Love"... Review please! Luv ya'll! 


	8. Confession

A/N: Enjoy! And review!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm tired of saying it. I do not own Inuyasha. It's Rumiko's creation, not mine at all, I can only wish. Sigh.  
  
*************************  
  
~Chapter 8 ~  
  
~ Confession ~  
  
********************  
  
Sesshomuru had Kagome in a headlock. Kagome was struggling. Inuyasha was growling hoping Kagome will be alright, and half hoping that Sesshomuru will die in the battle with Kagome as the victor. But, he wouldn't want Kagome kill his half brother while he was still alive and well, to do with the Tetsusiaga.  
  
Myouga was looking up at the sky from time to time. Sango and Miroku are watching the fight intensively. Shippo and Kirara were also watching like the two humans.  
  
However, Sesshomuru and Kagome were very oblivious to their surroundings. They were very into their battle.  
  
Kagome finally did what her instincts told her to, well she was during the whole fight, but this time, she raised her head a little if that was even possible, and sunk her fangs into her opponent's arm, hard.  
  
Sesshomuru let go of Kagome and flung his head back, and roared in pain. Kagome took this chance and struck his back with her poisonous claws.  
  
Sesshomuru was now bleeding and losing a huge amount of blood. Kagome, on the other hand, had only a few scratches and a long cut on her arm.  
  
The female had won. But she was not finished yet.  
  
"I shall kill you now, Sesshomuru." The female demon smirked.  
  
Kagome threw repeatedly punches at him. Sesshomuru was too weak to throw any back at her so he just blocked them and managed to got hit in the face once. With a swipe with her claws, the top of his kimono fell off. His armor going along with it except that was destroyed. He now only had the bottom of his kimono remaining.  
  
He ended up right before the line of falling off a cliff. Kagome had stopped attacking Sesshomuru and saw that he could just fall right there.  
  
The demonic Kagome then kicked with all her might, the blow landing on his chest. Sesshomuru slipped and fell.  
  
"Bitch, you'll pay!" Sesshomuru's voice echoed through the mountains and cliffs. He disappeared on the way down into the depths of the tree tops.  
  
Inuyasha and the others were relieved that Kagome had won, but she was still not herself.  
  
Inuyasha ran towards Kagome. Kagome turned around still with her piercing violet eyes long fangs, and markings, and growled as a warning.   
  
Suddenly, Kagome put both of her hands on the sides of her head and bent down on her knees. She looked like she was in pain. Inuyasha rushed to her side, including the others.  
  
Kagome slowly lost her demonic features and transformed back into a hanyou. The, her beautifully mixed colored hair turned to her once usual ravenous, black hair. She had changed back into a human.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes again, then closed them. She became unconscious. Inuyasha placed an arm under her knees and picked her up holding onto her body close to him careful of any injuries.   
  
"Myouga, what happened?" Inuyasha needed some answers.  
  
"Inuyasha-sama, Lady Kagome has changed back into her human form. This means that tonight is her time of the month." Myouga explained calmly.  
  
"Inuyasha-sama, Kagome must rest. For she had battled a full demon in her full demon form herself. When she turns back to human, she would be extremely tired, which is why she is unconscious right now. Also, I had spotted a small, abandoned hut nearby. Come, we can rest there for the night." Myouga hopped ahead leading the gumi to the hut.  
  
The others followed. Inuyasha walked behind them.  
  
He looked at Kagome's form. 'I forgot how beautiful you looked when you were human' Inuyasha bent his head a little and nuzzled her neck affectionately. The others saw this and smiled.   
  
****************  
  
Inuyasha placed Kagome down on the laid out sleeping bag that Sango had set out.  
  
"Don't worry, Inuyasha, she will be fine. She is strong. Anyway, when the morning rises, Kagome-sama will change back into a hanyou." Miroku said this as he laid his back onto the wall of the hut.  
  
"Keh, I know, you don't have to tell me that, bouzo." Inuyasha barked back.  
  
Sango returned into the hut from getting water from a nearby river. She went into Kagome's yellow bag and took out bandages and what Kagome calls in her time, 'alcohol'.  
  
"Give me those. I'll tend to her wounds." Inuyasha took the items from Sango's hands.  
  
Miroku signaled Sango to go out the hut as he stepped out the hut. Sango seemed to know his point and followed. Kirara followed Sango out as Miroku took Shippo by the collar as the kitsune struggled.  
  
"No, no, I want to see Kagome! Let me go Miroku!" Shippo kicked his legs and his voice faded away as they went out.  
  
Outside, the two walked to a log and started making a fire. Shippo had fallen asleep after a few moments from kicking and protesting, including Kirara. It was late at night. They should all be tired.  
  
"Houshi-sama, Inuyasha has never been that emotional before. I guess he finally realizes he loves her." Sango threw some twigs into the fire.  
  
"Hai, Inuyasha was too dense that they both love each other. Speaking of which Sango, why do you not agree to bear my child?" Miroku received his answer with a blow from Sango's boomerang.  
  
Miroku rubbed his head. "I was simply asking a question, my fair maiden."  
  
"Hmph! Houshi-sama, all you ever do is grope women and ask them to bear your child." Sango crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Sango, I really mean it. You're different from the others and my feelings for you are true." Miroku looked serious yet warm.  
  
"Houshi-sama..." She was cut off by warm lips on her own. She was so shocked that she kept her eyes open while Miroku's were closed.  
  
"Sango, call me Miroku, that's my name."  
  
"Miroku, I.I.."  
  
" I want to say that I have the same feelings for you too. But." Sango backed away and put her hands on her lap.  
  
"But what Sango?" Miroku took her hands and held them with his own.  
  
"Houshi. I mean, Miroku, Do you know how I feel when you feel up other woman? It's not right." Sango shook her gaze away from him.  
  
Miroku took her chin for her to look at him in the eyes. "Sango, you know that the only one I will ever, and always love, is you, and only you."  
  
Sango hugged Miroku tightly. Miroku hugged back and stroked her back, yet he did not do anything perverted this time. No touching in the inappropriate places.  
  
"I love you" Sango mumbled in his chest. "I love you too, Sango"  
  
*************************  
  
While, Sango and Miroku had confessed their love for one another, Inuyasha was tending to Kagome's wounds. Inuyasha had heard those two perfectly well though. Finally, kami knows when they'll get together.  
  
Inuyasha had to take Kagome's shirt off since it was covered in blood. Inuyasha decided to take his haori off and place it on top of Kagome while he just cut open the bloodied garment with his claws. He took Kagome's arms and placed them on top of his haori while it was covering her chest and stomach. The wounds were just on her arms. Inuyasha blushed as he did this.  
  
Finally, he was finished bandaging the last of her wounds. It was only a few more hours till the sun rises. Kagome will heal soon enough when she turns back into a hanyou.   
  
There was a problem though. Kagome had no shirt now that Inuyasha has ripped it into shreds. He was going to leave his haori with Kagome for a while till she finds something to wear. Inuyasha went to her yellow pack. He grumbled as he threw things out of the bag. There were no more extra clothes in her bag either.  
  
Inuyasha walked out the hut to see if the others are alright. He was half surprised that Sango and Miroku were in each other's arms sleeping with their backs lying against a tree. The two smaller demons were sleeping next to each other by a log.  
  
He knew that those two had feelings for each other. Now, they had confessed it. Wonder if the couple is planning on telling them sooner or later. If not, it could be used as blackmail. Inuyasha smiled a little.  
  
Inuyasha just went back inside the hut to stay with Kagome. He leaned himself against the wall of the hut and fell asleep.  
  
*******  
  
A/N: Well, what'd you think? I bet you Fluffy fans wanted to grab him when he lost half of his attire.  
  
Miroku and Sango finally said they love each other. It's about time. I wonder when they'll confess in the anime. Just wish Inuyasha and Kagome would hurry up. Those two are meant for each other. Review? Please? I'm begging you to! ^ _ ^  
  
Also, PUT ME ON UR AUTHOR ALERTS LIST if u want to know when I will update. 


	9. Missing Shirt Interlude Chapter

A/N: Midterms are finally over!!! You don't know what this means! It means I'll finally update. Heh he. Oh yea, did you know that I have changed my pen name to Kaiyouu? Well, it's not Starglazedreamz anymore, as I am formerly known as. It was too long.lol. I don't think a lot of people remembered it. Anyway, kaiyou means ocean in Japanese, I just added an extra u to it, cause someone already used Kaiyou. Anyway enjoy!  
  
Just to let you know, I didn't proofread this yet.I need a proofreader.  
  
::Runs away as readers chase Kaiyouu with dangerous looking sticks::  
  
*****************************  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, how many times do I have to inform you?  
  
******************************  
  
Off with the fic!  
  
~ * ~ A New Kagome~*~  
  
Chapter 9: Missing Shirt  
  
********  
  
The sunlight that had shined bright into Kagome's eyes had made her eyelids sputter.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes fully and wondering why she was a bit chilly, and undressed..  
  
She looked down at herself and found that she was only wearing her bra!  
  
"AHHHH, WHERE IS MY SHIRT?!!!!"  
  
Everyone spurred from their sleep. Sango and Miroku blushed seeing each other together, remembering last night's events, and then rushed to the hut to see what's going on.  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and was clueless for what Kagome was yelling for.  
  
Kagome had clutched Inuyasha's haori to her chest covering herself.  
  
When Miroku and Sango had arrived in the hut, Sango had driven Miroku out quickly when he started half drooling.  
  
"Inuyasha!!! Where's my sh.." Kagome caught her ripped up, bloodied shirt piled in the corner.  
  
"What happened?! Why am I all bandaged up, did something happen?" Kagome's face suddenly turned confused and worried.  
  
'Maybe I could keep her on for what's going on and she'll forgot about her shirt, then I won't get 'sat'.' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
"Wait, Kagome, you mean you don't remember at all?"  
  
"What? Well, I remember fighting Sesshomuru then got blacked out while you tried to take over.." Kagome was even more confused now.  
  
"Wait, then where's Sesshomuru, did you beat him, Inuyasha?" Kagome clutched onto the haori tightly as ever.  
  
"You did Kagome, y-you made him fall off a cliff" Inuyasha concluded to himself that when you turn full demon unexpectedly, you forget what you're doing, like the times he did when he transformed to a full demon.  
  
Kagome was surprised. How could she defeat Sesshomuru?   
  
"H-how did I do that?"  
  
"Kagome, you turned into a full demon." Inuyasha was afraid to bring that topic up.  
  
"W-what, I d-did?"  
  
****  
  
A swift change of direction of wind has changed. Two shards were coming at them fast.  
  
"Shit, it's Koga" Inuyasha went out of the hut, to be greeted by Koga.  
  
"Shit-face, where's Kagome? Koga stuck his nose in the air and wriggled his nose a little.  
  
"She's in there, I smell her, out of my way."  
  
"Wimpy wolf, in case you haven't noticed I do have a face, but there's no shit on it. Maybe you're looking at the water too much, seeing the shit from your own reflection" Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"I don't want to hear any of your smart remarks, I just came to see MY Kagome." Koga chose this moment when Inuyasha was angered obviously by the phrase, 'MY Kagome'.  
  
Koga passed by Inuyasha in a flash and went into the hut. Inuyasha couldn't catch up to him, since he had shards (Yep, Koga had shards, while Inuyasha doesn't, shame on Koga that Inu is still stronger than him, even with the shards).   
  
"Koga!" Kagome covered her whole front tightly with the red cloth.  
  
"Kagome, hey, why are you topless, and why are you with his shirt?" Koga was mad.  
  
"Koga, it isn't what you think, Inuyasha had to take care of me and I needed new clothes." Kagome was cut off by the warmth she had suddenly gained.  
  
Koga had crushed his body against Kagome's, hugging her tightly. Luckily, the red cloth was still in between them or Inuyasha would be exploding.  
  
"Be careful next time" Koga whispered into her ear. Kagome blushed at the close proximity.  
  
"Fuck off, Kagome's injured" Inuyasha grabbed Koga by the collar and pulled him out of the hut. He was mad that he touched and even hugged her like that. How dare anyone do that to his Kagome. Whoa, wait a minute, his? He quickly ignored that thought and switched back to Koga.  
  
Koga yelled, "Bye Kagome, see you later!"  
  
After that, Koga just ran off before Inuyasha started letting out a colorful string of words coming out from his mouth.  
  
Kagome came out of the hut, with Inuyasha's haori clutched tightly around herself without any skin showing.  
  
"Inuyasha, what am I supposed to wear now, I have no clothing from my bag, and I can't keep your haori forever."  
  
The two humans walked over. One was holding a slightly ripped up kimono.  
  
"Kagome, I found this over where you and Sesshomuru were fighting." Sango held up the white kimono with small red flowers designed on it.  
  
Kagome took it from Sango's hands with one hand, the other used to keep the cloth from slipping and exposing her front. She examined the kimono for a while.  
  
"Great, I can use this as a shirt, all I need to do is to cut off some edges. And don't you two dare come in here, while I change." Kagome glared at Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
Kagome went back into the hut. Sango followed to help her.  
  
She used her claws to carefully tear the edges off. Then, she let the haori slide off of her shoulders and adjusted the kimono to fit her slim body. All she needs now is something to tie it so it won't fall off, especially during battle. She looked around.  
  
"Kagome, I have an extra obi you can use." Sango handed Kagome a silky red obi.  
  
"I never use this one anyway, red isn't really my color to begin with." Sango smiled.  
  
"Thank you so much, Sango!" Kagome wrapped the obi around her waist while Sango helped tie it around her.  
  
"It looks perfect Kagome!" Sango looked at Kagome's new look.  
  
"The only thing is that my pants don't match" Kagome looked down at her black short pants.  
  
Sango looked around and her eyes landed on the left over trims Kagome had cut off. There was plenty enough for it.  
  
"You could use the edges you trimmed off and make them into pants. Do you have any sewing materials with you, Kagome?" Sango asked hopefully.  
  
(A/N: I have no idea whether the feudal era has sewing involved. Does it?)  
  
"Great idea, Sango, I have some in my bag." Kagome searched her bag for needles and thread. She took out two needles and a few rolls of red thread. She had them ready because, sometimes she needed to sew up Inuyasha's haori whenever it was damaged in battle.   
  
The two started sewing away.   
  
*******  
  
While the boys, an impatient kitsune, and a sleeping neko demon were outside.  
  
"Feh, why do women always take so long?" Inuyasha was aggravated. They could have left to find more shards and heck, maybe even find the cure for Kagome already. Not that he would really want Kagome to change back. He admired Kagome's hanyou form, only a bit more than her human form.  
  
"Women are like that, you have to be patient with them." Miroku replied calmly.  
  
"And I take it that you and Sango finally know your true feelings for each other last night." Inuyasha smirked evilly at Miroku, as he stepped forward as Miroku backed away.  
  
"W-what, how did you happened to conclude such a thing, Inuyasha?" Miroku sweatdropped.  
  
"You were in each other's arms, sleeping last night and I happened to smell her on you anyway." Inuyasha enjoyed teasing Miroku. But that was a mistake.  
  
"Oh, well now that's out, how about you and Lady Kagome?" It was time for Miroku to smirk.   
  
"W-what, I don't know what you're talking about" Inuyasha blushed lightly.  
  
"Inuyasha, It's very obvious that you love Kagome-sama, and that she loves you as well."  
  
"Feh, what makes you think that?" Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Well, for one thing Inuyasha, you save Kagome-sama innumerable times and she has shone that she cares for you deeply by taking care of your wounds whenever you get injured in battle." Miroku had a good point there.  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha had no comebacks this time. Miroku had won the word battle.  
  
********  
  
"Finished!" The girls shouted in unison.  
  
"Now all I need is shoes." Kagome went into her bag and took out boots. She had them ready whenever they needed to go hiking up on bad land.  
  
Kagome changed into her new outfit.  
  
"It looks great on you Kagome!" Sango and Kagome smiled.  
  
The girls walked out of the hut.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku stared and almost had their mouths wide open.  
  
Kagome's outfit was perfect for her. The top was sleeveless and her pants were just below her knees. Her pants clung to her legs more. Kagome's hair was braided into a long braid. She was hardly recognizable.  
  
"Hey guys, you can stop staring." Kagome giggled.  
  
The boys snapped out of it. Inuyasha blushed a light red. Miroku earned himself another bruise from Sango.  
  
"Now that we're all ready, let's go!" Inuyasha was being his usual self.  
  
The gang continued on their journey to find Kagome's cure before it's too late.  
  
************************************  
  
A/N: Um, was this good enough for your long waiting?  
  
::Runs away while readers throw popcorn at her::  
  
BTW, before I go, please check out my newly out stories. Well, it was out since da beginning of January. It's called "The Dangers of Life and Death", and "Together Forever."  
  
The Dangers of Life and Death: Naraku took Kagome away from her family and had her do everything he desired: Stealing. Now her mission is to learn the whereabouts & everything about the Shikon no Tama. But, her mission gets sidetracked when she meets Inuyasha.......AU  
  
Together Forever: Kagome is an unfortunate girl who gets beaten by her 'mother'. But what happens when she meets Inuyasha, a son of a powerful, rich business lord. AU  
  
They are both AU and features IY/Kag. Together Forever is a little angsty, but we all like that ne?  
  
Till, next time! 


	10. The Great Movement Reposted

A/N: Sorry! I kind of let this story here to rot for awhile. You see, this was actually my first story ever to post on fanfiction.net, but it got deleted and I had to post it here again. And now that I look back to my writing style, it was horrible, and I just didn't want to write it. I know I'm lazy, but I have been updating my other on-going stories and it can be quite hard to keep up with so many fics.  
  
I am truly sorry for not updating "Absolute Sweet Love" for over 2 months or so. I didn't exactly like that story no more. It had a very typical storyline. It was another one of those college fics where Kagome and Inuyasha hate each other when they were little kids. I don't feel like writing it, and I lost my inspiration for it too. So when I get my inspiration back, I'll update as soon as possible.  
  
Now enough with my apologies, you can read now. Maybe most of you have skipped this anyway.......  
  
Also (I can see the rolling eyes now), I would like to thank all of you who emailed me in concern of the continuation of this fic. I'm truly grateful that most of you enjoy this story.  
  
3/27/04: I know, I reposted this chapter again. But its revised. The other one was a bit messed up in my opinion.  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: You know that I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
********  
  
Now off with the fic!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A New Kagome  
  
Chapter 10: The Great Movement  
  
~  
  
~  
  
The little girl dressed in a yellow kimono with the green patterns and the toad youkai sauntered through the thick forest. The girl made a look of disgust as she stepped on something slimy. The toad youkai made no notice of her reaction as he simply walked ahead of her.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!" The toad creature yelled out the name of his beloved master.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!" The girl joined him.  
  
"Where could he be, Jaken-sama? I'm getting worried. It's been a long time since he's gone. He doesn't usually stray away that long. What if he got hurt and no one was there to help him...."  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama would never get hurt in such a desperate situation as this. " Jaken said abruptly. How dare she talk of Sesshomaru-sama like that?! He knew Sesshomaru-sama must have hit his head or something when she took that impertinent child in.  
  
"Still...." Rin didn't look convinced. He hung her head low as she though pensively.  
  
"Bah, don't worry about it now. We are looking for him right now, after all."  
  
The two walked further. It was especially getting real foggy. The thick fog surrounded them and made it quite difficult to see where they were going. Their eyes saw nothing but fog, and faded outlines of trees and branches ahead.  
  
"Rin, stay closer to me. It's getting hardier to see by the minute. If I lose you, Sesshomuru-sama will surely have my head." He shuddered at that horrendous thought. Who knows what his master would do if he lost Rin for good. He shook his head as unwanted images came into mind.  
  
Rin obeyed silently and walked closer to the toad youkai. She wrapped her arms around herself as she shivered slightly.  
  
***  
  
"The mist and fog makes it difficult to see at all here." The monk protested. His staff jingled as he trekked forward with his comrades.  
  
"Feh, weak humans." Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Inuyasha! Even though we have a better vision than them, it still is very difficult for us to watch our way around here," Kagome scolded.  
  
"We gotta' use our noses." Shippp hopped on Inuyasha's left shoulder.  
  
"Hey, get your own ride squirt." Shippo just stuck a tongue at him. Inuyasha growled in response.  
  
"Behave boys." Kagome sighed. They will always act like this no matter what. When will they ever stop?  
  
"Be alert. There's a thick smell of miasma here." Sango put on her poison mask. Kirara changed into its larger form. Miroku and the other demons blocked their noses from the strong and noxious air as they trekked through the rocky land.  
  
***  
  
"It's getting really cold and hard to breathe, J-Jaken-sama." Rin coughed a few times as she hugged herself.  
  
"Rin you can get really annoying, you know that?" Jaken shuddered from the cool breeze.  
  
"Jaken....? Mmph" A hand covered over her small mouth as muffled noises came out. Rin struggled and kicked for all she was worth, then disappeared in the depths of darkness.  
  
"Rin? Rin, where are you?" Jaken panicked and looked around.  
  
***  
  
"Damn, that old hag didn't tell us that it was going to snow here. Ah- achoo! Inuyasha sneezed.  
  
"Well Inuyasha, it is the north. It's quite normal for it to snow here." Kagome informed him as a matter of factly.  
  
"Inuyasha's not using his head again." Shippo shook his head. The kitsune got greeted by a blow to his poor head.  
  
"You should know when to shut your mouth, squirt." Inuyasha had his eyes closed with his arms crossed.  
  
"Sit!" Inuyasha was rewarded with a big kiss to the ground for being his presumptuous self.  
  
"Achoo!" Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms and snuggled deeper into his surrogate mother's warmth as she held the kitsune tighter.  
  
"I'll keep you warm Shippo." The female hanyou smiled as Inuyasha just glared hotly at the two.  
  
***  
  
"Kukukukuku. Have you've got the girl, Kagura?"  
  
"Hai Naraku." The feminine voice said monotonously. Kagura came walking out of the darkness with one arm clutching Rin with her left arm.  
  
"Good, put her in the cage." Kagura dropped her into the cage not too harshly. Rin stirred a bit, but she didn't slip out of unconsciousness.  
  
"Now, all we have to do is wait for their arrival." Naraku called for Kanna. The mysterious youkai appeared before him as he looked into her mirror which showed the familiar dog youkai with his group of humans.  
  
***  
  
She looked toward the northeast. 'I sense the, the jewel shards. They're all near in one location. I better get going or I will freeze here with this useless clay body.'  
  
Her Shikigami (Is that what Kikyo's green demon things are called?) flew by and gave Kikyo more of the stolen maiden's souls.  
  
'I wonder though, where could most of the youkai here have disappeared to? I feel only a bit of evil energy where the shards are. But, it's very faint. It must be a barrier.' She trekked on forward.  
  
***  
  
There half-buried in the snow, lays the great prince of the western lands.  
  
Sesshomuru reopened his eyes. They were bloody red with dark blue, slit pupils. Then, with a flash, they returned to his lifeless cold, amber ones. He stood up somewhat with ease and brushed the snow off what he had left of his attire.  
  
"Hmm, that woman of Inuyasha's is strong. Heh, who knew my half- brother has such great taste in picking his rightful mate." He smiled a bit. It was not much lost that he couldn't win Kagome for a mate. However, it was quite a blow to his pride that he lost to a female, a female hanyou rather. But he did have some fun in battling with her.  
  
"I should get going, that bastard hanyou, Naraku is close." Sesshomuru sniffed the air. Then he started walking off to the direction of Naraku.  
  
***  
  
As they walked, Miroku decided to bring up an interesting question. "I wonder, where could all the serpent youkai have gone? There should be plenty since we're in the north already, according to Kaede- sama."  
  
"Yes, that is strange; the scent of serpents is all around here. But there's no sign of them here at all." Kagome said.  
  
"It's strange since serpent youkai don't even hibernate. They remain active all year. They are very aggressive and like to be out in the open." Sango spoke with her knowledge of youkai.  
  
"If what you're saying about them is true, then they must be scared or something if there's no sign of them. Or they could've just died from the cold weather." Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"No, serpent youkai could resist the cold easily. They fear the very opposite."  
  
"Ah Sango-chan, you sure do have a great amount of knowledge of serpent youkai." Miroku inched his mischievous hand closer to her backside.  
  
BAM!  
  
The end of the boomerang met Miroku's head. Miroku rubbed his head while Sango glared dangerously. (Miroku's eyes looked like this: ^ ^ , lol) "No 'chan, only Sango is fine." Miroku just grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Hey there's a small cave over there." Shippo pointed ahead as indeed there was a mini cave within a half a mile away.  
  
"We can stay there for the night. Nice lookout, Shippo." Kagome patted his head softly while he grinned sheepishly.  
  
They walked towards the cave where mysterious things are hidden.  
  
***  
  
"Ayame, go away! I don't need you. I will have Naraku dead as soon as I get my hands on that filthy vermin. He killed my comrades and now I have to get revenge on my own."  
  
"I don't care, I'm coming with you and you can't do anything about it!" Ayame shouted back stubbornly.  
  
Meanwhile, the two other wolf demons are watching from a distance.  
  
"I thought Koga loves Kagome-onii-nee- chan."  
  
"No Koga does love Kagome-onii-nee- chan, but Ayame loves Kouga."  
  
"You sure 'bout that? Maybe Koga is in a love triangle." The two both put a hand on their chins and seemed to be in pensive thought.  
  
Then they both shook their heads in disagreement. "Nah...that's Inuyasha's love situation. Kouga's love life should be much more original." Both of the wolf youkai nodded their heads at that thought until their leader called to them.  
  
"Ginta, Shinta! Let's go!" Koga yelled.  
  
"AH! Don't leave us Kouga! Wait for us!" The two wolf demons desperately raced after Kouga and Ayame. They didn't want to be left behind again. It took quite a while to catch up to the rapid wolf demon.  
  
Of course, Ayame wouldn't give up so easily. Ayame chased after Kouga, with the two others not so far behind.  
  
The two other wolf youkai ran as fast as they ever could to catch up with their leader.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well that's the chappie for today. Sorry that this was such a crappy chapter, no action xP...... It wasn't much worth the wait......but please review! I said please. ^ _ ^ 


End file.
